


The Ups and Downs of Life

by AgentsofPsych99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Melinda May, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99
Summary: Phil adopts Bobbi and then Clint a few years after. Nick is like their uncle and May is like their mother.I will put the dates and ages of Clint and Bobbi for you. If they are wrong just tell me.Bobbi will become friends with the Avengers and like a little sister to them.Bobbi doesn't leave Shield in season 3.The dates will be varied so they could be a day to a few years apart.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse & Avengers, Bobbi Morse & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton & Melinda May, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Nick Fury, Clint Barton & Phil Coulson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Bobbi Morse, Nick Fury & Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson & Bobbi Morse
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1: Little Miss Bobbi Morse

**Author's Note:**

> It says on the internet Bobbi would be 30 this year and Clint 57. I changed it so Clint would be 42 and Bobbi is still 30.

20th May 1992.  
(Bobbi= 2)  
Coulson had just finished a mission and was very tired. Some of his team we're still in medical. He didn't even know what condition they were in. But frankly, right now that wasn't an issue. He went for debriefing before sleeping not knowing the tragic new he would get the next day.

21st May 1992.  
(Bobbi= 2)  
When Coulson woke up the next day he was ordered to go to Fury's office. The only thing wrong was the burning feeling of worry in his stomach. Why though?  
’Maybe it's just another mission.’ Coulson thought.  
He knocked on the door and opened it when he heard, ”Come in!”  
”What do you need me for Director?” Coulson asked. Fury looked more sad than usual. Though he looked the same everyday to the average person Coulson was one of the only people who knew him well enough.  
”Sit down Coulson.”  
”Is everything okay?”  
”Yesterday after your debriefing I got some news. Sarah and Derek didn't make it. I'm sorry.”  
”But what about Bobbi? What's going to happen to her?”  
”Her parents had no living relatives we are aware of. We'll have to put her in the system.”  
”No! We can't. I'll take her.”  
”Coulson. You have a job and no experience with kids.”  
”I do. I've met her before. She knows who I am. I have you and May to help me. Wouldn't it be better to have her with someone she knows?”


	2. Chapter 2: Fury babysits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Coulson has an extra-long trip Fury has to babysit Bobbi.

22nd October 1992.  
(Bobbi= 2)

Bobbi had been with Coulson for five months. And it was not easy. Phil was worried. He had been assigned a two-day-long mission. After an hour Fury was finally able to convince him to go. I mean what harm could a two-year-old do. Apparently A LOT!

Only an hour into babysitting Fury got a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. When he came back Bobbi was gone. He had only left for 5 minutes. I guess the terrible twos really is a thing. Frantically, Fury ran around the house looking for Bobbi. After 32 minutes Nick Fury was panicking. All of a sudden, the TV downstairs's volume was turned up. ’Scooby Dobby Doo where are you? We need some help from you now!’ Nick ran downstairs to find Bobbi singing along to the Scooby-Doo theme song. He was so relieved he gave her chocolate for dinner!

24th October 1992

When Coulson came back. He was surprised to find Fury and Bobbi sleeping on the couch in a mountain of chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment ideas!


	3. Chapter 3: Bobbi Bear and Clinty Minty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi meets Clint.

9th April 1994  
(Bobbi= 4 Clint= 16)  
”Hi. I'm Agent Phil Coulson and this is Melinda May from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Divison.” Coulson introduced himself.  
”Ok? Is that supposed to mean something to me?” Clint sassed.  
”Well we’re here to help. Isn't that right May?”  
”Of course.” May agreed.  
”See.” Coulson stated.  
”But where would I go?” Clint asked.  
”With me.” Coulson told him.

A few hours later. At the Coulson household.

Coulson and Clint waited whilst May went to pick up Bobbi from daycare.  
”So you have a four-year-old girl called Bobbi?” Clint asked Coulson.  
”Yep and they are right on time too.” Coulson replied as May led Bobbi through the door.  
”Daddy!!” Bobbi yelled as she ran into Coulson's arms.  
”Hey Bobs! Guess what?”  
“What?”  
“This is your new brother! His names Clint.”  
Bobbi suddenly turned shy and hid behind Coulson.  
“Hi.” She managed to whisper.  
“Hey Bobbi. I’m Clint.” Clint whispered back as he kneeled down so he was the same height as her.  
Then and there Clint vowed to always protect and help Bobbi. Because she was his Bobbi Bear and he was her Clinty Minty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4: First days and birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Bobbi's first day of kindergarten. It is also Clints birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going from the ages I think for school. I'm English not American so if I get it wring could you correct me please.

4th September 1994  
(Bobbi= 4 1/2. Clint= 16)

Bobbi had been awake all night. She would sleep for 5 minutes and then wake up again because she was so excited for school. It was her first day of big school. The problem with her being so over-excited was it was Clints sixteenth birthday and all he wanted was to sleep in before the rampage called Bobbi woke him. Clint was going to the school next to hers for the year before he could start proper Shield missions and training. He was not excited. He hasn't been to school for years because of him and his ’brother’ joining the circus. But he was awake now and he couldn't go back to sleep because his sister was the walking definition of an alarm clock. 

Clint had now opened his gifts so it was time to get ready for school.

Clint's School:

”Ok Clint we have some ground rules. No punching, insulting people or making mini bow and arrows out of bands and pencils. No matter how annoying someone is. Try not to seem suspicious. I don't want to have to move already.” Phil told Clint.

Clint nodded back, ”I know. I know. I promise. I'll try to make some friends. Ok anyway I have to go. See you later. Bye, Phil. Bye Bobbi Bear. Love you have a good day at school.”   
”BYE CLINTY. HAVE A NICE DAY!”  
Phil and Bobbi watched as he walked towards the school.  
”Well I guess it's just you and me now.” Phil said looking at Bobbi through the mirror in his car.

Next door at Bobbi’s school:

All Bobbi’s excitement had washed away and had been replaced with scared feelings.   
”Bobbi what's wrong? You looked so excited before.” Phil asked. He knew when one of his kids were upset.  
”I know I was but what if someone's mean and I can't get Clint. And at break I can't play with him. What if... What if no one likes me?”  
Phil sighed, ”Come on Bob. You know that won't happen. Your the smartest and coolest girl there is. And it making friends takes time. But I know you can do it.”  
”Ok I think I can do it. Can you bring me in though. Pleaseeeeee. It would make me feel better.” she pleaded making her signature puppy dog face.  
”Fine but I can't come long. I have to get to Shield.” Phil wasn't originally going to go in as he planned to cry in his car about his children growing up before work.

In school:

It turns out sitting between both schoolyards was a fence separating the two schools so that meant Clint and Bobbi could still talk. And of course, by lunch Bobbi had made 5 friends. 2 boys and 3 girls.


	5. Idk what to call this chapter

Ok, so I have decided to just carry this on on my Wattpad account. I hope this is ok with you and I hope you carry on reading it on there. My account name is: AgentsofPsych99. I have other Marvel and Harry Potter books to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and give me your thoughts.
> 
> Also if anyone knows what year May and Andrew got married and divorced could you tell me.


End file.
